fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Johnson
|race = Dhampir |gender = Male |age = 300+ |height = 182cm |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Brown |hair = Brown |blood type = |affiliation = * * |previous affiliation = Northern Sea Republic |mark location = |occupation = * * * * * *Wizard barrister *Pirate (Northern Sea Republic) |previous occupation = *Shipmaster *Quartermaster *Cabin Boy |team = |previous team = |partner = Akati Tai Dal'mara |previous partner = Mary Read |base of operations = Northern Seas (formally) |status = Active |relatives = *Mary Read (sexual partner) *Unnamed son |counterpart = |magic = *Dispel *Blood Magic |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , otherwise known as , or more preferred as is the only known Dhampir male currently in existence, being born over 300 years ago to two unnamed parents within the Northern Sea Republic. During the course of his 300 years of living he became a notorius and after he abandoned his life of piracy in the first 90 years. Soon enough becoming of a , he'd soon participated in the as an , writing down the firsthand details and experiences of the war and even having met with Mavis herself, and wrote her experience on the war effort. After the Second Trade War, Charles devoted sometime to , becoming a , and a wizard barrister in Fiore's court systems. Throughout his years in these duties, he's shown great knowledge in both common and magica laws after graduating from the Academy of Law in the capital of Crocus and had filed and won many court cases that saved many lives, even from s and debates. As stated, born to two unnamed individuals in the Northern Sea Republic, Charles was a simple onboard the NSR Victorius over 300 years ago. As a cabin boy at the age of 12, he was performing low-key labour such as scrubbing the decks, washing clothing and other menial tasks around the sail ship. By the time he was 16, he was promoted to the qualification of when he proved that he made good quality meals, even for the ingrediants. During his time as the ship's cook, he was considered forced from his duty during the war on Piracy in the Golden Age of Piracy, a time period over 300 years ago where maritime piracy was at the peak. During the battle of Port Royal, he lead a small team against the pirate ship lead by Hayreddin Barbarossa and was able to dominate the pirate vessel. Promoted to Gunner on the ship, proven to been valuable to the Victory, and performed both the duties onf Gunner and Cook. When he turned 25, he achieved the rank of quartermaster after he successful lead the NSR Victorius through intensed storms of a hurricane that went over them. Soon enough, the NSR Victorius was then hired to transport cargo from Port Royal to a port in the kingdom of Bosco, which were revealed to be s. Not wanting to be part of this, and would rather liberate them, the captain informed they shall do their duty, even if slavery is involved. Not wanting to allow the innocent to be sold to slavery, he along with others who disagreed, went to perform a , killing the captain and liberated the slaves after they deported from Port Royal after 3 days. Declared a pirate by the NSR later, and were hunted by pirate hunters. Despite being hunted by pirates, he was promoted as the captain of Victorius, who he later renamed as the Liberator, in reference that he liberated slaves from slavery itself. For the next 90 years, he'd became a notorius pirate of the Northern Seas as the one who liberated slaves, and helped the weak the poor. Finally done with the oceans, he handed down the Liberator to his quartermaster, Mary Read and went on to become as a journalist for the next 150+ years. Becoming a journalist, he'd would write reports on activities that caught interests, and soon slowly developed into a Archaeologist job. Both journalist and Archaeology, he would find newfound thrill in exploring urban ruins and ancient structures, detailing and documenting its architecture to their design. Found curious on the laws of the past, he'd then went to study at law school and became a certified Lawyer. Soon then, the erupted and became the only willing , and became one of the most influential journalist of that era, having documented all factions of the war, including personal accounts of their leades (e.g. Guild Master Mavis Vermillion). After the war, he would continue to act as a journlist in skirmishes and battles in Fiore or other countries, including the Ishgar-Alvarez War. After the entire conflict, Charles retired from journalism and offidically dedicated himself as a lawyer, wizard barrister and private investigator. Biography Early Life Charles was born in the Northern Sea Republic over 300 years ago between the union of a male human and a female vampire. Wanting to not put their child in danger, the mother left the father and her newborn son and wished to someday seem them again. During his early years with his father, he taught his child on how to cook and prepare meals, which the father said it'll be important for him in the long run. In the first 10 years, Charles attained the Northern Sea Naval Academy to become a and after gruadating was placed on the NSR Victorius under the authority of captain John Smith as a when he was only 12 years old. Performing menial task around the decks and the sailing vessel, soon befriended Mary Read, a 12 year old girl who was performing menial tasks such as laundry and other tasks. As one of the only cabin boys on the ship, the two gained a bondship of trust and friendship with their time together. Upon the outbreak of the War on Piracy in the Northern Seas, the NSR Victorius were known in performing patrol on major NSR trade routes, where they'd often encountered pirate vessels from a pirate fleet commanded by the name referred as "Captain Flint", who the NSR identified as an former of the Northern Sea Republic Navy who betrayed the NSR. During a battle, the ship's cook was killed when a cannon ball smashed into his chest empowered by Fire Magic. After the battle and without a cook, Charles saw his opportunity to become the ship's cook and did so with flying colours. However, being 12-13 years old, he was officially apointed cook when he turned 16 years old, which captain Smith found reasonable age for his position. Synopsis Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities : Being in the , he was taught Dispeland shown medium-degree of skill, though he rarely relies on this. : Being a Dhampir, a offspring between a human and a vampire, Charles naturally inherited his vampiric capabiliy of Blood Magic, the magical power to manipulate and control . As such, he's shown a natural affinity for this art, using his very own blood to form weapon contructs in the form of Blood-Make. Dhampir Physiology: Charles Johnson was born with the rare union between a male human and a female vampire, and thus had inherited specific racial, physical and mental attributes of each. It's greatly known he inherited the immortal aspects of his vampiric heritage, after his heart was pierced by a sword, but shown signs of not perishing besides the intense pain it came from it. Thanks to his vampiric heritage, his has a degree of immunity to physical harm that doesn't allow him to die in a natural way, such as being unable to die from age, or being inflicted with diseases or other pathogens. It seems he possess the immortal degree of regeneration in the same league of a vampire as shown when he regenerated his entire right hand, but stikk requires food, water and even blood to truly survive, including require magic energy for regeneration. He even said that bis brain can not regen, being the human aspect of his heritage, and thus can be killed via brain damage or beheading, and still require oxygen. As a Dhampir, he however inherited the vampiric diet to consume to stay alive, though not exactly required to continue living, as he also require to eat normal consumables, but blood did weaken him if not consumed. Charles tries to keep blood consumption secret as he'll be confused with a actual vampire, and most likely be killed. He's also shown to inherited the vampire's enhanced senes, such as enhanced sight to see with greater clarity and hear with more precision that he can easily tell what direction. His fundementally is somewhat superior to most humans, but he concluded his only at the peak of human physical conditioning. His shown to react faster then most with greater atheletic agility, but has been shown he can be strucked if caught off guard (due to his laid back attitude, he's rarely on-guard and relax slowly due to this). Weaknesses Nutrition: Charles still requires food, water and even blood to stay alive. Fatigue: Charles still possess the endurance and stamina smilar to a human being, while he could outperform most humans in physical activities, he can still become fatigue and tire out. Brain: While he's essentially immortal in most aspects, he can be inflicted on his head and thus can be brain damaged. His unable to regenerate damaged brain tissue and thus beheadment is another method to kill him. Sealed: Like any othe, Charles can be restrained like a average human being or mage. Equipment Trivia & Notes *Despite his semi-immortality, he does not possess the physical strength or conditioning to a vampire, and thus can be overpowered physically. *Named and inspired after , a . **It should be noted that the name itself is considered a , with the actual identity being , but it's disputed.